


【SPN 筆記】 Castiel’s related episodes 出場一覽

by egoismt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Personal note
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 分享個人為了重看及找片方便而做的筆記，供有需要的朋友們參考 ^^Ps. 配合原劇官方設定，Castiel 的暱稱記為 Cass，請見諒 Orz
Kudos: 2





	【SPN 筆記】 Castiel’s related episodes 出場一覽

##  **Castiel's Appearances  
**

**Season 3**

306：Red Sky at Morning (mentioned by Sam in a spell)

**Season 4**

401：Lazarus Rising (Cass 首次出場)  
402：Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester (Cass 要 Dean 更尊重他)  
403：In The Beginning (Cass 送 Dean 回1973)  
404：Metamorphosis (mentioned only)  
407：It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester (Cass 帶 Uriel 準備淨化小鎮，與 Dean 公園談話)  
409：I Know What You Did Last Summer (Cass 和 Uriel 追捕 Anna)  
410：Heaven and Hell (Cass 和 Uriel Anna 對抗 Alastair)  
415：Death Takes A Holiday (Cass 說 Dean 是特別的而破例)  
416：On The Head Of A Pin (Cass 和 Uriel 要 Dean 拷問 Alastair，和 Anna 交談求指引)  
417：It's A Terrible Life (mentioned only)  
418：The Monster at the End of This Book (Cass 告知 Dean 說 Chuck 是先知受保護)  
419：Jump the Shark (mentioned only)  
420：The Rapture (Cass 容器 Jimmy 的故事)  
421：When the Levee Breaks (Cass 讓 Dean 宣示效忠天堂以救 Sam，讓 Anna 被捉)  
422：Lucifer Rising (Cass 為放走 Dean 而抗命墮天)

**Season 5**

501：Sympathy for the Devil (Cass 復活救 Dean 反抗 Zachariah，打鬥戲)  
502：Good God, Y'all (Cass 告知兄弟要去找 God)  
503：Free To Be You and Me (Cass 和 Dean 扮 FBI 找拉斐爾/上妓院)  
504：The End (Cass 2014版)  
506：I Believe the Children Are Our Future (Cass 被變成公仔)  
508：Changing Channels (兄弟穿越節目，Cass 首抗 Gabriel)  
510：Abandon All Hope... (Cass 首見 Crowley Meg 及 Lucifer)  
513：The Song Remains the Same (Cass 送兄弟回1978而重傷)  
514：My Bloody Valentine (Cass 與兄弟對抗饑荒騎士)  
516：Dark Side of the Moon (Cass 要兄弟在天堂找 Joshua 問上帝下落)  
517：99 Problems (Cass 喝醉，對抗巴比倫淫婦而受傷)  
518：Point of No Return (Cass 在林中打敗天使救 Adam，痛扁要說 yes 的 Dean 並捨身驅逐天使們)  
521：Two Minutes to Midnight (Cass 因傷進醫院，對抗瘟疫騎士，首次用槍)  
522：Swan Song (Cass 睡在 baby 後座，首發 assbutt，二度復活)

**Season 6**

601：Exile on Main Street (mentioned only)  
603：The Third Man (Cass 說與 Dean 羈絆更深，首見 Balthazar)  
606：You Can't Handle The Truth (Cass 兩秒內搜完全城找真理號角)  
607：Family Matters (Cass 測出 Sam 沒了靈魂，說真身跟大樓一樣大)  
610：Caged Heat (Cass 看A片，吻 Meg，燒 Crowley 骨頭)  
612：Like A Virgin (Cass 說碰 Sam 靈魂的感覺像被活剝，想抱 Sam 被拒)  
615：The French Mistake (兄弟穿越片場遇見 Misha 扮的Cass)  
617：My Heart Will Go On (Cass 對抗命運女神，鐵達尼號)  
618：Frontierland (Cass 送兄弟回1861西部取灰，被部下刺傷)  
619：Mommy Dearest (Cass 與Bobby 兄弟對抗 Eve，兄弟起疑)  
620：The Man Who Would Be King (Cass 自敘與 Crowley 合作經過)  
621：Let It Bleed (Cass 救 Lisa，兄弟策反 Balthazar)  
622：The Man Who Knew Too Much (Cass 殺了 Balthazar，變成新上帝)

**Season 7**

701：Meet the New Boss (Cass 當新上帝，肉體逐漸崩壞，返魂給煉獄)  
702：Hello, Cruel World (Cass 被利維坦佔據而投湖)  
705：Shut Up, Dr. Phil (seen in Dean's nightmare)  
717：The Born-Again Identity (Cass 失憶，後救 Sam 而瘋)  
718：Party On, Garth (mentioned only)  
721：Reading Is Fundamental (Cass 因惡魔石碑而醒，Meg 殺天使救 Cass)  
722：There Will Be Blood (mentioned only)  
723：Survival of the Fittest (Cass 想給 Crowley 蜂蜜，與 Dean 合作殺利維坦 Dick 後一起落入煉獄)

**Season 8**

801：We Need to Talk About Kevin (mentioned only)  
802：What's Up, Tiger Mommy? (seen in Dean's flashbacks of Purgatory，Cass 與 Dean 煉獄重逢)  
805：Blood Brother (seen in Dean's flashbacks of Purgatory，煉獄逃亡)  
806：Southern Comfort (mentioned only)  
807：A Little Slice of Kevin (Cass 被救離煉獄，與 Dean 救 Kevin，首見 Naomi)  
808：Hunteri Heroici (Cass 想當獵人，與 Sam 救讓動畫效果成真的老人)  
810：Torn and Frayed (Cass 與兄弟救小天使後殺之，隱約記起被洗腦片段，流血淚)  
813：Everybody Hates Hitler (mentioned only)  
816：Remember the Titans (mentioned only，Dean 祈禱求 Cass 關照 Sam)  
817：Goodbye Stranger (Cass 因洗腦暴打 Dean，後清醒帶走天使石碑)  
818：Freaks and Geeks (mentioned only)  
820：Pac-Man Fever (mentioned only)  
821：The Great Escapist (Crowley 挖 Cass 腹部奪走天使石碑)  
822：Clip Show (Cass 商店購物遇 Metatron)  
823：Sacrifice ( "ET回家了"，Cass 被 Metatron 奪走 grace，天使們集體墜落)

**Season 9**

901：I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here (Cass 人類生活第一天，殺女天使，進洗衣店換衣服)  
902：Devil May Care (mentioned only)  
903：I'm No Angel (流浪的 Cass 被女死神 April 折磨，被逐出地堡)  
904：Slumber Party (mentioned only)  
906：Heaven Can't Wait (Cass 當便利店員，幫顧小孩，與 Dean 對抗仁慈天使)  
909：Holy Terror (Cass 查案重遇兄弟一起去喝酒，第一次學人類祈禱，被抓被折磨後殺天使奪取 grace)  
910：Road Trip (Cass Dean Crowley 聯手驅逐佔據 Sam 的 Gadreel)  
911：First Born (Cass 抽 grace 救 Sam，兩人擁抱)  
914：Captives (Cass 殺天使戰友 Bartholomew)  
918：Meta Fiction (Cass 被 Metatron 綁架，開始有追隨者)  
920：Bloodlines (mentioned only)  
921：King of the Damned (Cass 成為天使群指揮官，策反 Gadreel 對抗 Metatron )  
922：Stairway to Heaven (Cass 為 Dean 放棄天使軍隊)  
923：Do You Believe In Miracles? (Cass 救 Gadreel 變弱，設計捕獲 Metatron)

Ps. Misha direct 917：Mother's Little Helper 

**Season 10**

1001：Black (變弱的 Cass 與 Hannah 追逃亡天使)  
1002：Reichenbach (Cass 與 Hannah 車禍，天使睡顏)  
1003：Soul Survivor (Crowley 殺天使奪 grace 救 Cass，Cass 讓惡魔 Dean 變回人類，Jensen direct)  
1007：Girls, Girls, Girls (Hannah 裸戲/吻 Cass )  
1009：The Things We Left Behind (Cass 首見長大的 Jimmy 女兒 Claire，Dean 與溫柔眼神的 Cass 在漢堡店交談)  
1010：The Hunter Games (Cass 彌補與 Claire 的關係，從天堂借 Metatron 想救 Dean 但無效)  
1011：There's No Place Like Home (mentioned only)  
1013：Halt & Catch Fire (mentioned only)  
1014：The Executioner's Song (Cass Crowley 與兄弟合作殺該隱)  
1017：Inside Man (Cass 與 Sam 透過通靈 Bobby 從天堂劫走 Metatron)  
1018：Book of the Damned (Cass 與 Metatron 同行，找回 grace)  
1019：The Werther Project (mentioned only)  
1020：Angel Heart (Cass 與兄弟帶 Claire 找媽媽)  
1021：Dark Dynasty (Cass 顧 Charlie 與 Rowena)  
1022：The Prisoner (Cass 被該隱之印影響的 Dean 痛打)  
1023：Brother's Keeper (Cass 召喚 Crowley 幫忙 Rowena 破詛咒救 Dean，中瘋狗咒)

**Season 11**

1101：Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire (中瘋狗咒的 Cass 逃離農莊，被天使們囚禁)  
1102：Form and Void (中瘋狗咒的 Cass 被天使們拷問)  
1103：The Bad Seed (中瘋狗咒的 Cass 癲癇發作及解咒，Jensen direct)  
1104：Baby (Cass 電話匯報查案資料，voice only)  
1105：Thin Lizzie (mentioned only)  
1106：Our Little World (Cass 宅在家及痛扁 Metatron 問 Darkness 的事)  
1107：Plush (mentioned only)  
1110：The Devil in the Details (Cass 首見 Darkness/被 Lucifer 附身)  
1111：Into the Mystic (路西卡公園散步及與 Dean 談 Darkness)  
1112：Don't You Forget About Me (mentioned only)  
1114：The Vessel (路西卡送 Dean 回潛艇/攻擊 Sam 及 Dean)  
1115：Beyond the Mat (路西卡在地獄虐 Crowley)  
1116：Safe House (mentioned only)  
1118：Hell's Angel (路西卡進天堂，Crowley Rowena 與兄弟聯手施咒想驅逐 Cass 體內的 Lucifer)  
1119：The Chitters (mentioned only)  
1120：Don't Call Me Shurley (mentioned only)  
1121：All in the Family (Darkness 虐路西卡，後被兄弟及上帝救走)  
1122：We Happy Few (路西卡與上帝談話，組成聯軍攻擊 Darkness 但失敗)  
1123：Alpha and Omega (Dean 說 Cass 是最好的朋友，Cass 告別身負靈魂炸彈的 Dean)

**Season 12**

1201：Keep Calm and Carry On (Cass 與 Dean Mary 重逢，去找被英國記錄者綁架的 Sam，但在路上被暴打)  
1202：Mamma Mia (Cass 一行救回 Sam)  
1203：The Foundry (Cass 與 Crowley 追查 Lucifer 下落)  
1204：American Nightmare (mentioned only)  
1207：Rock Never Dies (Cass Crowley 與兄弟阻止搖滾明星 Lucifer)  
1208：LOTUS (Cass 一行追查懷孕的 Kelly 及附身總統的 Lucifer)  
1209：First Blood (Cass 與 Mary 救回入獄的兄弟，殺死死神)  
1210：Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets (Cass 與天使戰友們對抗從過去來為女兒復仇的 Lily)  
1211：Regarding Dean (mentioned only)  
1212：Stuck in the Middle (With You) (Cass 被米迦勒之矛重傷)  
1213：Family Feud (mentioned only)  
1214：The Raid (mentioned only)  
1215：Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell (Cass 秀顛倒的 FBI 章追查 Kelly)  
1217：The British Invasion (voice and mentioned only)  
1218：The Memory Remains (voice and mentioned only)  
1219：The Future (Cass 接受 Dean 的錄音帶，與 Kelly 聯手殺了 Dagon 後離開)  
1220：Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes (mentioned only)  
1221：There's Something About Mary (mentioned only)  
1222：Who We Are (mentioned only)  
1223：All Along the Watchtower (Cass 吻 Kelly 頭，與兄弟穿越天啟世界，被 Lucifer 所殺)

**Season 13**

1301：Lost & Found (Dean 火化 Cass 的遺體)  
1302：The Rising Son (mentioned only)  
1303：Patience (虛無中的 Cass 被 Jack 喚醒)  
1304：The Big Empty (Cass 在虛無中對抗宇宙版 Cass，後復活)   
1305：Advanced Thanatology (Cass 片尾與兄弟重逢)  
1306：Tombstone (Cass 首見 Jack，與 Dean 扮德州騎警查案)  
1307：War of the Worlds (Lucifer 在天堂入口救 Cass，後一起被惡魔抓走)  
1308：The Scorpion and The Frog (mentioned only)  
1309：The Bad Place (mentioned only)  
1311：Breakdown (mentioned only)  
1312：Various & Sundry Villains (Cass 與 Lucifer 逃獄相殺)  
1313：Devil's Bargain (Cass 與兄弟追查在天使幫助下前往天堂稱王的 Lucifer)  
1314：Good Intentions (Cass 與 Dean 對抗古戰士，拷問先知多納太羅)  
1315：A Most Holy Man (mentioned only)  
1316：Scoobynatural (Cass 與兄弟化成史酷比人物)  
1318：Bring 'em Back Alive (Cass 與 Sam 救回精神受創的 Gabriel)  
1319：Funeralia (Cass 發現天使人手不足，天堂戒嚴)  
1320：Unfinished Business (mentioned only)  
1321：Beat the Devil (Sam 夢到溫家聚餐，Cass 一行抓到 Lucifer 並前往天啟世界救人)  
1322：Exodus (Cass 一行逃離天啟世界)  
1323：Let the Good Times Roll (Cass 一行與米迦丁殺死 Lucifer)

**Season 14**

1401：Stranger in a Strange Land (Cass 為找 Dean 被酒吧惡魔們俘虜)  
1402：Gods and Monsters (Cass 與失去能力的 Jack 和 Lucifer 肉身 Nick 對談)  
1403：The Scar (Cass 與 Dean 重逢，與 Jack 救中了衰老咒的女孩)  
1404：Mint Condition (mentioned only)  
1405：Nightmare Logic (mentioned only)  
1407：Unhuman Nature (Cass 與兄弟照顧衰弱的 Jack)  
1408：Byzantium (Cass 與兄弟在 Jack 死後共飲，去天堂找 Jack，與 Empty 協議)  
1409：The Spear (Cass 一行追查 AU 凱雅的長矛以對抗米迦勒)  
1410：Nihilism (Cass 與 Sam 進 Dean 的意識以囚禁米迦勒)  
1411：Damaged Goods (mentioned only)  
1412：Prophet and Loss (Cass 扮醫生救多納太羅)  
1413：Lebanon (Zachariah 與 Cass 對抗擾亂時間的兄弟)  
1414：Ouroboros (Jack 救中了蛇精毒的 Cass，燒光附身 Rowena 的米迦勒)  
1415：Peace of Mind (Cass 與 Sam 到復古奶昔店查案)  
1416：Don't Go In The Woods (mentioned only)  
1417：Game Night (Cass 與女天使 Anael 找 God 以幫 Jack 重置靈魂)  
1418：Absence (Cass 去天堂找被 Jack 誤殺的 Mary)  
1419：Jack in the Box (Cass 殺了控制 Jack 的天使 Duma，怪兄弟將 Jack 關入馬拉克之棺)  
1420：Moriah (Cass 找回上帝，Jack 被上帝所殺)

**Season 15**

1501：Back and to the Future (Cass 用獵槍與兄弟對抗小鎮僵屍/鬼魂們)  
1502：Raising Hell (Cass Rowena Ketch 與兄弟對抗小鎮鬼魂們)  
1503：The Rupture (Cass 燒了附身 Jack 的惡魔，與 Dean 決裂)  
1504：Atomic Monsters (mentioned only)  
1505：Proverbs 17:3 (Sam 簡訊關心 Cass 近況，mentioned only)  
1506：Golden Time (Cass 準備釣魚散心，獨立查獲失蹤少年，殺灯靈)  
1507：Last Call (Cass 用人質威脅英國巫醫救 Sam)  
1508：Our Father, Who Aren't in Heaven (Rowena 勸和 Destiel，Cass 說服米迦勒提供能囚禁上帝的咒語)  
1509：The Trap (Cass 和 Dean 二度去煉獄，Dean 流淚向 Cass 祈禱說內心話，兩人和好)  
1510：The Heroes' Journey (mentioned only，Garth 的 baby Cass 看 Dean 眼神不一般)  
1511：The Gamblers (Cass 殺壞天使救回 Jack，Team Free Will 團圓)  
1512：Galaxy Brain (Cass 和 Dean 對飲，和 Jack 玩桌遊，和 Jody 互動)  
1513：Destiny's Child (Cass 假死去 Empty 找 Ruby 問線索，跟 Dean 有老夫妻式互動)  
1514：Last Holiday (mentioned only)  
1515：Gimme Shelter (Cass 跟 Jack 合作查案，得知 Jack 打算自爆殺上帝)  
1516：Drag Me Away (From You) (mentioned only，Cass 發簡訊問 Dean 是否已將 Jack 的事告知 Sam)  
1517：Unity (為救 Jack，Cass 跟 Sam 合作找到 Death 的圖書館，了解 Death 的企圖)  
1518：Despair (Cass 為救 Dean，含淚告白後被 Empty 帶走)  
1519：Inherit the Earth (Cass 僅出現在假電話及回憶片段剪輯中)  
1520：Carry On (mentioned only，Cass 被 Jack 復活，幫 Jack 改造天堂)

Ghostfacers (Cass 按小說找 Ghostfacers，special webisode)  
A Very Special Supernatural Special (archive footage)  
Supernatural: Heart of the Dragon (non-canon)  
Supernatural: The Unholy Cause (non-canon)  
Supernatural: War of the Sons (non-canon)  
Supernatural: Cold Fire (non-canon)  
Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary: Winchester Family Edition (non-canon, mentioned only)


End file.
